Galeria:Senbonzakura (dusza)
Zdjęcia profilowe 263Senbonzakura alt 2.png|Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura (Spirit) - Bleach Episode 256.jpg|Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura Odcinek 256.jpg|Senbonzakura. Zdjęcia z anime Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) 231Hitsugaya and Senbonzakura clash.png|Zderzenie Hitsugayi i Senbonzakury. Dusza Senbonzakury.png|Twarz Senbonzakury. 231Senbonzakura draws.png|Senbonzakura wyciąga miecz. 231Byakuya knocks.png|Byakuya Kuchiki odrzuca do tyłu Senbonzakurę. Ep231ByakuyaSenbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura kontra Byakuya. Ep231SenbonAttacksByakuya.png|Nieudany atak na Byakuyę. O252 Byakuya pokonuje Senbonzakurę.png|Byakuya pokonuje Senbonzakurę. Ep252SenbonzakuraSubmits.png|Senbonzakura podporządkowuje się Byakuyi. 233Senbonzakura looks.png|Senbonzakura patrzy na Seireitei. 233Ruri'iro Kujaku begins.png|Dusze Zanpakutō za Senbonzakurą. 240Senbonzakura watches.png|Senbonzakura patrzy na Ichigo Kurosakiego. 240Senbonzakura blocks.png|Senbonzakura blokuje atak Ichigo. 240Senbonzakura holds.png|Miecz Senbonzakury. 240Senbonzakura activates.png|Senbonzakura aktywuje Bankai. 240Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura pojawia się za Ichigo. 240Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo pojawia się obok Senbonzakury. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo tworzy klony za pomocą Shunpo. Ichigo trapped inside Gokei.png|Ichigo w środku Gokei. 240Senbonzakura uses Senkei.png|Senbonzakura używa Senkei. Senbonzakura's mask shatters.png|Odłamki maski Senbonzakury. Byakuya stops Senbonzakura.png|Byakuya zatrzymuje Senbonzakurę. Byakuya & Senbonzakura - Escape.png|Byakuya wraz z Muramasą i Senbonzakurą uciekają. 240Senbonzakura's fractured mask.png|Zniszczona maska Senbonzakury w endingu 240 odcinka. Senbonzakura retrieves the broken Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura naprawia Sode no Shirayuki. Senbonzakura attempts to kill Rukia.png|Z zamiarem zabicia. Renji Abarai and Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki and Senbonzakura.png|Renji Abarai i Zabimaru kontra Byakuya i Senbonzakura. 241Saru kicks.png|Zabimaru kopie Senbonzakurę. 241Saru blocks.png|Zabimaru blokuje atak Senbonzakury. 241Blades grind.png|Zderzenie. 241Hebi attacks.png|Hebi atakuje Senbonzakure. 241Senbonzakura rushes.png|Senbonzakura rusza do przodu. 241Senbonzakura activates.png|Senbonzakura aktywuje swój Bankai. 241Senbonzakura activates his Bankai.png|Senbonzakura aktywuje swój Bankai. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo pojawia się przed Senbonzakurą i Byakuyą. 242Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura.png|Senbonzakura zderza się z Ichigo. 242Senbonzakura releases.png|Senbonzakura uwalnia Shikai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo kontra Senbonzakura. 243Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura pojawia się naprzeciwko Ichigo. 243Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blokuje atak Senbonzakury. 244Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap.png|Senbonzakura rusza na Ichigo. 245Senbonzakura rushes.png|Senbonzakura rusza do przodu. 245Senbonzakura pushes.png|Senbonzakura atakuje Ichigo. 246Muramasa, Senbonzakura, and Byakuya stand.png|Za Duszami Zanpakutō. Byakuya, Muramasa and Senbonzakura arrive in Karakura Town.png|Senbonzakura, Byakuya i Muramasa w mieście Karakura. 249Senbonzakura sends.png|Muramasa za atakującym Senbonzakurą. 249Senbonzakura activates.png|Senbonzakura aktywuje swój Bankai. 249Reiatsu radiates.png|Czarno-czerwone Reiatsu Muramasy. 249Reiatsu begins.png|Reiatsu Muramasy zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać. 249Hollows stand.png|Ogromne Hollowy za Senbonzakurą i Muramasą. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Uryū Ishida blokuje atak Senbonzakury. 249Senbonzakura attacks.png|Senbonzakura atakuje Uryū. 249Senbonzakura stands.png|Zniszczona maska Senbonzakury. 252Senbonzakura appears.png|Senbonzakura pojawia się przed Ichigo i Rukią. 252Senbonzakura admits.png|Senbonzakura przyznaje, że był czas, kiedy Muramasa próbował na niego wpłynąć. 252Senbonzakura explains.png|Senbonzakura wyjaśnia dlaczego Byakuya upozorował swą zdradę. Senbonzakura Saves Byakuya.png|Senbonzakura ratuje Byakuyę. Senbonzakura Helps Byakuya Kuchiki.png|Senbonzakura pomaga Byakuyi. 252Senbonzakura appears behind Byakuya.png|Senbonzakura pojawia się przed Senbonzakurą. 253Senbonzakura catches.png|Senbonzakura łapie Byakuye. Senbonzakura and Byakuya, Back to Back.png|Walka z Menosami Grande. 254Senbonzakura glows.png|Senbonzakura świeci białym Reiatsu. 255Senbonzakura glows.png|Senbonzakura świeci różowym kolorem. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Senbonzakura saves Sode no Shirayuki.png|Senbonzakura ratuje Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia, Senbonzakura & Sode no Shirayuki.jpg|Senbonzakura, Rukia i Sode no Shirayuki. 256Renji informs.png|Renji informuje Byakuye. 256Rukia tells.png|Senbonzakura i Sode no Shirayuki patrzą na Rukię. Senbonzakura reveals the reason for the party.png|Rukia i Tōshirō patrzą na Senbonzakurę. 256Haineko sits.png|Haineko przed Senbonzakurą. 257Senbonzakura wears.png|Senbonzakura wewnątrz łaźni. 263Senbonzakura confronts.png|Senbonzakura konfrontuje się z Zabimaru. Senbonzakura explains how he entered the building.png|Senbonzakura wyjaśnia jak się znalazł w budynku. The trio walk through Mayuri's Chamber.png|W laboratorium. 263Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura find.png|Dziwne znalezisko. The trio are sealed away.png|Złapani. 263Senbonzakura releases.png|Senbonzakura uwalnia Shikai. 263Saru reveals.png|Senbonzakura patrzy na Zabimaru. 263Senbonzakura holds.png|Miecz przystawiony do twarzy Zabimaru. Senbonzakura argues with Zabimaru.png|Zabimaru łapie Senbonzakure za obie ręce. Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped.png|Ashisogi Jizō przed zamkniętymi Duszami. 263Senbonzakura threatens.png|Miecz Senbonzakury. The trio signal to Ashisogi Jizo.png|Trójka krzyczy do Ashisogi Jizō. 263Saru and Hebi kick.png|Zabimaru kopie Senbonzakurę gdy ten niszczy szkło. Senbonzakura and the others flee from the closing doors.png|Zabimaru za Senbonzakurą. 263Saru, Hebi, and Senbonzakura arrive.png|W dziwnym pokoju. Senbonzakura and others arrive at the control room.png|Senbonzakura patrzy na cyfrowe Seireitei. 263Senbonzakura's mask crumbles.png|Zniszczona maska Senbonzakury. They wonder how Senbonzakura was able to conceal a spare mask.png|Senbonzakura po naprawie maski. 263Senbonzakura presses.png|Senbonzakura naciska przyciski. Ashisogi Jizo's Bankai glares at them.png|Ashisogi Jizō w drzwiach. 263Light shines.png|Światło padające na Senbonzakurę. Senbonzakura & Hōzukimaru talk.png|Senbonzakura i Hōzukimaru. Animacje z Senbonzakurą 265Senbonzakura's release.gif|Senbonzakura uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō. 240Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.gif|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. 249Bankai control.gif|Miecze Senbonzakury bronią go. 240Gokei.gif|Gokei. 240Senkei.gif|Senkei. Kategoria:Galerie